


Damned Soulmates

by evenroseshavethorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a precious baby, Angst, Ghost!AU, M/M, Sad, Two Endings, please protect him, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenroseshavethorns/pseuds/evenroseshavethorns
Summary: "There's a legend, a legend about love, passion, destiny..but also about sadness, tears, arguments. Two soulmates are bonded for life, even if one of them dies. But there's always a price for everything..""A ghost can't reveal his identity to a human, or else the human would die.."--Akaashi looked up at the sky and then he took a deep breath.He remained like this for some time until he saw two big eyes popping out from nowhere, scaring him so much that it almost fell off the tree.«Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scary you!» The boy with big eyes said, surprising Keiji more than before.'He can see me?' He though, while the other laughed.«Why are you looking at me like that? You look as if you've just seen a ghost!» He added, not stopping his laugh.Then their eyes met another time, and the new boy gave a big smile to the raven-haired boy.«I'm Bokuto, by the way! Koutarou Bokuto!»--«Do you believe in destiny, Akaashi?» Bokuto asked, looking at the other boy, who smiled weakly.«Yes, I do..» He said then.Bokuto looked him confused for a minute, but after he closed his eyes and smiled, following his friend.«Me too..»





	Damned Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a legend, a legend about love, passion, destiny..but also about sadness, tears, arguments. Two soulmates are bonded for life, even if one of them dies. But there's always a price for everything.."
> 
> "A ghost can't reveal his identity to a human, or else the human would die.."
> 
> \--
> 
> Akaashi looked up at the sky and then he took a deep breath.
> 
> He remained like this for some time until he saw two big eyes popping out from nowhere, scaring him so much that it almost fell off the tree.
> 
> «Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scary you!» The boy with big eyes said, surprising Keiji more than before.
> 
> 'He can see me?' He though, while the other laughed.
> 
> «Why are you looking at me like that? You look as if you've just seen a ghost!» He added, not stopping his laugh.
> 
> Then their eyes met another time, and the new boy gave a big smile to the raven-haired boy.
> 
> «I'm Bokuto, by the way! Koutarou Bokuto!»
> 
> \--
> 
> «Do you believe in destiny, Akaashi?» Bokuto asked, looking at the other boy, who smiled weakly.
> 
> «Yes, I do..» He said then.
> 
> Bokuto looked him confused for a minute, but after he closed his eyes and smiled, following his friend.
> 
> «Me too..»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's a legend, a legend about love, passion, destiny..but also about sadness, tears, arguments. Two soulmates are bonded for life, even if one of them dies. But there's always a price for everything.."
> 
> "A ghost can't reveal his identity to a human, or else the human would die.."

_The little kid started crying when his father's hand crashed with force on his cheek. _

_Then the man dragged him in his room, and he threw his child on the bed._

_«Dad..»_

_«Please dad, don't do it!»_

_«I'm sorry..»_

_«No..NOO!»_

* * *

Akaashi opened his eyes, facing the ceiling of that abandoned attic.

He sighed, getting up and looking around.

_"What could I do today?" _He thought, closing his non existent eyelids and laying on the pavement. 

_"Maybe I could go to the park.." _He decided, crossing the window and going out.

The sun was shining bright on the region of Kanto, even if the summer was finishing.

Keiji liked the cold seasons more that summer.

When you were in front of the fireplace, with hot chocolate, at home..

_"Home.."_

His memories disappeared when he heard a noise under the window.

He hid himself and, trying to not be seen, he spied what was going on.

He could see a big truck and, following, a car, from which three people came out.

_"Family.."_

Keiji could see a woman and a man, probably married, and a g<strike></strike>uy. 

The ghost looked the guy with more attention: he could have at most 18 years old, he has spiky white hair with some gray lines, and two round golden-colored eyes.

«This house is gorgeous! Don't you think the same, honey?» The woman asked to his husband happily, while the man held her close to him, giving a positive assent.

«And you, Bokuto? What do you think of our new house?» She asked again, this time to her son, who was looking at bit annoyed and sleepy, before yawning.

At that gesture, Akaashi smiled a bit.

_"Cute.."_ He thought, before being caught in the view of that boy.

He immediately escaped, hoping the male didn't see him.

_"This could be a problem.." _He thought, flying away from the house and trying to remain unseen.

_"Well, not that someone could really see me, though.." _He tried to joke about that, but he didn't smile.

Being a ghost was very difficult: you were seen just by some kids or animals, and this meant not being loved by anyone.

Though, this wasn't a big problem for Akaashi.

Not knowing what love was or how to show it to someone, a relationship would have been a burner.

Besides, he was _dead._

_Who would ever love a ghost?_

_..who would ever love a ghost like him?_

* * *

«C'mom, Bokuto! We're gonna miss the bus again!» Kuroo screamed, standing in front of the door of that huge estate.

Kuroo and Bokuto have been friends as long as they can remember: they always hanged out, they told each other the deepest secrets and worries and they promised to stay together _no matter what._

And in that _"no matter what"_ was included the fact that the albino always woke up late, and Kuroo had to wait for him, risking to miss the bus.

«Coming!» The mayor exclaimed, lacing his right shoe's string and exiting the house, facing his best friend's mad face. 

«You took 15 minutes! The bus has left our stop for sure! C'mom, maybe we can still make it if we run fast!» The black-haired boy said, starting his race to their school.

Bokuto wanted to follow him as well, but there was something that was him to the ground.

_Like if someone was..staring._

He turned his head to the ceiling, seeing a strange presence on top of it: it was slightly visible, but if he had to Koutaro could swear to God there was surely something on there.

_Or maybe someone—_

«Bro, are you coming or do I have to come there and kick you until we get to school?» Tetsuro asked distant, while the other blinked confused for a minute, looking at his friend and replying a brief _"coming!", _looking at his house's roof, realising the strange and almost-invisible figure has disappeared.

_«What..was that?» _He thought, running towards his childhood friend, still not being able to forget that scene for the rest of that morning.

* * *

«You_—_WHAT?» Kuroo screamed, attracting glances by the other table with were close by his and Bokuto's official-unofficial table in the new cafeteria.

When all those people stopped looking at them and continued their stuff, the raven sat down, looking at his friend with a bewildered look.

«Are you being serious, man? Like—no jokes?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
I'm a new entry here, and this is my first work! Soo, please, ik it sucks, but pls don't hate me ;;  
I'm still trying to understand how this platform works, so yeah..  
Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you very much for your support!  
Bye♡
> 
> \- evenroseshavethorns


End file.
